Refusal To Believe
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett considers himself heterosexual, so when he sleeps with his best friend James, he acts like it never happened. Slash.


**A/N: It seems like the only thing that I can write lately are one-shots, so here's another one.**

**I've had the general idea for this story for a while, but I didn't start writing it until last month.**

**I actually like how this turned out for the most part and I hope that all of you will as well!**

**I really can't put into words how much I love all of my reviewers (especially the loyal ones).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Refusal To Believe<span>

James' POV

Since I can walk without pain and my bruises are healing, my doctor has _finally _deemed me healthy enough to go home. The pain medication was great and one of my nurses was really hot, but I'm just sick of being in the hospital. These past four days that I've been here have seemed like a month. I gather my belongings and start packing because my best friend/housemate Emmett is on his way to pick me up. By the time I finish signing my discharge papers and the nurse brings me my prescriptions, Emmett arrives.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"No, I want to stay here," I sarcastically respond.

I say goodbye to my nurse and I follow Em to the elevator. He tells me that I'm lucky because most of the work that I missed from my classes was reading. He takes my bag from me and opens the door to his jeep for me. I appreciate the gesture, but I want to do _something _for myself because I've had people waiting on me hand and foot for four days. He has his iPod hooked up and I skip through his songs until I find something that doesn't make me want to cover my ears. I settle on "Delicate" by Damien Rice, one of my favorite songs and artists.

"Most of the music that you listen to sucks," I point out.

"I could say the same thing to you. You listen to Lady GaGa," Em retorts.

"I'm gay so of course I listen to her, what's your excuse for listening to that demonic shit?" I counter.

Emmett laughs. "It's not demonic. I just like what I like."

We make it to our apartment in ten minutes and I can't believe how much I've actually missed this shithole. It always smells like burnt toast in the kitchen because Emmett accidentally started a fire about two months ago. The paint on the living room walls is peeling and I'm not even going to get started on our couch. The door to my room doesn't shut completely and the light in my shower is fucked up. So, it's no penthouse in New York City, but it's the place that I call home. I head straight to the refrigerator because I'm starving.

"Hospital food is so shitty. The only thing I actually ate was the Jell-O," I comment.

"I made some spaghetti last night and I actually read the instructions this time," He says with a laugh.

"When I woke up after the accident, the first thing I thought about was if you were going to go broke buying fast food because you can't cook for shit," I tell him as I shoot him a smile.

"Rosalie came over and cooked the first few days actually," Em states.

"Are you two fucking yet?" I ask as I heat up a plate of spaghetti.

"Nope, she's still playing hard to get," Emmett remarks.

I head to my room and ask Em if he wants to join me. I'm tired and not in the mood to do homework, so I'm either going to watch TV or find a movie to watch. I demolish my spaghetti and then I walk over to my drawer to get into some more comfortable clothes. I grab a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts and I head to my bathroom. I throw the clothes I took off into my clothes hamper and then I sit on my bed. I notice Emmett staring at me and when I follow his gaze, I see that he's looking at a bruise on my left leg.

"Looks like it still hurts," He comments.

I shake my head. "Not anymore, it feels all right."

"I'm really glad that you're ok," Emmett tells me.

"Aww, how sweet. You totally missed me," I tease.

"Whatever," Em replies with a smile.

"It's ok to admit that you were scared, hell I was terrified. I saw that truck coming toward us and I freaked out. Luckily, I was the one who got injured and you didn't—"

He cuts me off. "Don't say that, James. You're way too valuable to so many people. You're my best friend and I really don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. Don't talk like your life isn't valuable."

"You don't understand, Emmett. I wasn't afraid for myself when that truck hit us, I was worried about _you_. Although it was my side that got smashed and I was bleeding and in pain, the only thoughts floating in my head were centered around you. I fucking love you Em and if anything were to ever happen to you…" I trail off as tears start streaking down my face.

I'm surprised when he wipes my tears, but even more so when he leans forward and kisses me. It's tentative, hesitant at first, but I grab the back of his head and pull him even closer to me, deepening the kiss. I softly groan into his mouth and the only reason that I pull away is because I need to breathe. I quickly start to unbutton his shirt because I know that he can come to his senses and change his mind at any moment. His body is fucking beautiful and so perfect. I straddle his hips and I bend down to suck on his neck and place kisses down his abs.

"Are you sure that—"

I interrupt him. "Yes!"

I ask him to lift his hips up and I slide his shorts down just a little. His cock is half-hard and it feels perfect in my hand. He grows completely erect in no time and I slowly glide my hand up and down his dick, reveling in the sounds that he's making. A few beads of pre-cum start leaking from the head and I just _have _to get a taste. I make my way in between his legs and once my mouth is level with his cock, I use only the tip of my tongue to gather the clear droplets that he's steadily oozing.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett moans.

I eventually stop teasing and wrap my lips around the head. He places his hands on my shoulders so I let him control the tempo. His head is thrown back in ecstasy and I try not to gag as he rapidly stuffs his dick down my throat. His balls draw up so I squeeze them gently because I don't want him to cum yet. I slow my pace slightly, but he doesn't seem to mind because he's still groaning. I'm so turned on and my cock is so hard that it feels like it might burst out of my shorts. Em whines when I remove his dick from my mouth.

"I want you to fuck me," I request.

Emmett looks shocked momentarily and I wonder if I completely ruined the mood, but he reaches for my shirt and I raise my hands so that he can pull it over my head. I raise my hips so that he can take my shorts off and soon we're both naked. I crawl over to my nightstand and I grab a condom and my bottle of lube from the top drawer. I decide to prep myself because I think it'll go quicker that way. I coat two of my fingers liberally and slowly bring them to me entrance. I move them side to side and then add one more finger since Emmett is so thick. I rip open the condom and put it on Emmett once I'm thoroughly stretched.

"I'm ready," I announce.

He nods and I take a deep breath when I feel him slip in. He curses and comments on how tight I am. He pauses briefly once he's completely in and we moan simultaneously once he starts moving. He thrusts gently and I don't rush him because he's hitting my prostate directly. I wrap my hand around my cock and the dual pleasure I'm feeling is driving me crazy. The sweat from Emmett's body is mixing with mine and the look of complete ecstasy and concentration on his face have me close to cumming already.

"You have no idea how fucking tight you are, it's amazing," Em praises.

I'm gripping my dick with a tight fist and I'm pumping so rapidly that my hand is cramping. Emmett looks down at me and I'm completely gone when he moans my name in a breathy, husky tone. I roughly dig my nails into his back and lose control of the rest of my body as I cum hard. I scream his name and unintentionally squeeze his cock with my internal muscles. His eyes roll to the back of his head and I feel his body quiver as he cums vigorously and expectantly. Emmett falls forward, blanketing my body with his and he doesn't roll over until I grunt in discomfort.

"Holy fuck," He exclaims.

"Yeah," I agree breathlessly.

The dried cum on my stomach is uncomfortable, but I don't feel like getting up to clean myself off. Emmett has to dispose of the condom so he grabs a wet towel from my bathroom on his way back and he wipes me down thoroughly. My eyes are already closing by the time he slips under the covers with me. He wraps his strong arms around my waist securely and I shiver when I feel him kiss my neck tenderly. I'm halfway sleep, but I feel him run his fingers through my hair and whisper "I love you too" in my ear.

* * *

><p>I feel well rested and happy when I wake up in the morning. Thankfully, it's Friday, so I don't have to go to class. I'm not surprised to find Emmett gone, but of course I wish that he was still by my side. The apartment is so quiet so I know that he's not here. My stomach growls so I head over to the refrigerator and grab the eggs and butter. I grab the bread from the breadbox on top of the refrigerator and place everything on the counter. I place my two pieces bread in the toaster and then I scramble my eggs. My phone rings when I'm done eating and I see that it's my friend Victoria.<p>

"Hey sweetie," I greet.

"Hey! You sound rather cheerful for someone who just got out of the hospital yesterday," She notices.

"I _would _tell you why I'm so happy, but you have such a huge mouth and you'd tell everyone that you know," I taunt.

"I can't argue with you about that. Alice is having a little get together tonight if you feel like coming," Victoria informs me.

"Of course I'll come," I tell her.

She laughs. "Good because it's your official welcome back party."

"What time should I arrive?" I ask.

"8:45," Victoria answers.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I say.

I hang up the phone and walk back to my room. I decide that I should get some reading done since I'm going to Alice's party later. I turn on the TV for background noise because I can't do anything in complete silence. Time passes by and I get nervous that I haven't heard from Emmett all day. He's probably freaking out about what happened and needs some time to sort through all of it, so I won't bother him. I just hope that I haven't lost him as a friend. I know I didn't _force _him to do anything; he was actually the one to initiate contact, but still maybe I pushed him too far.

* * *

><p>My car was completely totaled in the accident, so my mom brought me her car when she came to visit me. I have to adjust the seat of course because my mom is a lot shorter than I am. I start driving once I have everything adjusted to my liking. I'm thankful that Alice only lives about ten minutes away because I'm not entirely comfortable with driving yet. I'm not traumatized or anything, but in my last memory of driving, it just so happens that I got hit by a truck and landed in the hospital for four days. I'm knocking on Alice's door at exactly 8:45.<p>

"James!" Alice squeals as she launches herself into my arms.

I kiss her on the forehead. "It's good to see you too, Tinkerbell."

"You look really good. I'd fuck you if I wasn't a lesbian or in a relationship with Victoria," She comments with a wink.

"That's such a compliment coming from you," I tell her.

"Hey James," Victoria greets as she walks into the living room.

"Hey," I repeat.

"Everyone will show up at 9:00, I just wanted you here a little earlier," Alice explains.

I look at Alice. "You know that you didn't have to do this for me, right?"

"Of course I did. I have to celebrate the fact that you're alive and well. Plus, it's always nice to have an excuse to drink and dance," Alice replies with a smile.

"Where would I be without my dyke best friends?" I ask, rhetorically.

We continue to talk and guests start to arrive. I know most of the people either from some of my classes or from our school's Gay Straight Alliance, but there are a few guests of Alice and Vikki's that I'm not familiar with. I'm obviously searching the crowd of people for Emmett. Even if he doesn't want to talk to me, there's _no _way that he's going to pass up a party with drunk lesbians. I have to use both hands to count the number of times that Emmett has scored with a drunk lesbian. I'm not much of a beer drinker, so I raid Alice's cabinet for a bottle of tequila.

"It's a little early for hard liquor, isn't it?" Riley teases.

"I just don't drink that carbonated piss that the world knows as beer," I reply.

"I guess it is somewhat of an acquired taste," He agrees.

I take a sip and continue to scan the room for Emmett. I shrug when I don't see him and decide to stop looking for him. I came here to enjoy myself and I'm not going to let him ruin my night. I start dancing once I hear "Hold it Against Me" by Britney Spears and naturally that's when I see Rosalie coming down the stairs. If anyone has seen Emmett, it's her. I follow her to the cooler where she gets a beer. Rose is normally flawless, so I'm surprised that her hair is a little disarrayed and her makeup looks smeared.

"Hi Rosalie, have you seen Em?" I ask her.

"Uh… yeah, he's upstairs cleaning up," She says as she takes a sip of beer.

"Cleaning up?" I probe.

Rosalie whispers in my ear. "We got a little dirty about 20 minutes ago, if you know what I mean."

Judging by her appearance, I _know _exactly what she means. I take a few more sips of tequila and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. I make my way through the crowd and I don't realize that I'm crying until Alice asks me what's wrong. I can barely stand and the music is too loud, I can't think in her house so I tell her to follow me out onto her porch. The cool night air feels incredible on my overheated skin. I sit in one of the rocking chairs and she sits in the other one. I wipe my tears before I start talking.

"I _hate _him!" I yell.

"Who do you hate?" She asks.

"Emmett. I can't believe that he slept with her," I say.

"I know that you have feelings for him, but he's straight and you can't just expect him—"

I cut her off. "This is more than me just having an unrequited crush on him, Ali. He told me he loved me last night, right after we had sex."

"Were you two drunk when you had sex?" She wonders.

"No, we were both completely sober and he started it by kissing me. He had plenty of chances to stop if he really didn't want to do it," I tell her.

"He's probably scared, James. I'm pretty sure you're the first guy that he's ever slept with," Alice explains.

"So what do I do? Just give him time?" I want to know.

"Yes. He'll come to you when he's ready to talk, you just have to wait," She advises.

I sigh. "But what if he's never ready?"

"Fine, give him a week," She concedes.

We go back into her house and I decide that I'm going to just spend the night because I'm in no condition to drive home. It's also a way for me to give Emmett some space. I dance and hangout with Riley for the rest of the night. He's a really cool guy and if I wasn't so in love with my best friend, I'd definitely give him a chance. When Emmett leaves, he's laughing and he has his arms around Rosalie's waist. I barely resist the urge to vomit. Victoria brings me a blanket and I crash on the couch.

* * *

><p>I'm not shocked that my apartment is empty when I get home the next morning. I ate before I left Alice's so I decide to shower and do some homework. I'm in the middle of doing research for my sales presentation for my Selling Principles class when I hear Emmett come in. I try to focus on my work and ignore him, but I just <em>can't. <em>I'm not going to confront him even though I'm dying to. I just have a feeling that he's not going to want to talk to me. He knocks on my door and I tell him to come in.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be staying with Rosalie for a few days," Emmett announces.

"Oh," I reply as neutrally as possible.

"I'll see you in class on Monday," He says.

"Ok," I respond.

He closes my door and then he leaves. To say things are weird between us is an understatement; he didn't even look me in my eyes when he was talking to me. Being with him was absolutely amazing, but I'm just not sure if it was worth it. I can deal with being just friends with Emmett, but I don't think I can handle having this awkward/strained relationship that we have now. Although I'm extremely impatient, I'm going to force myself to take Alice's advice and just wait. I'm going to give him his space.

* * *

><p>When I wake up Monday morning, I want to roll over and fall back asleep. I have two classes today though and hopefully Emmett will talk to me during one of them, so I make myself get up. I pick the first outfit that I see in my closet and I hop into the shower. I get dressed, put all of my books and my laptop into my bag, grab a bagel and I'm out of the door. I talk to a few people in the cafeteria for a few minutes before heading to Selling Principles. I take my usual seat next to Emmett and he smiles weakly at me.<p>

"Did you get some research done?" He asks.

"Yeah, what about you?" I question.

"A little, I was pretty busy this weekend," Emmett replies, innuendo heavy in his tone.

"I'm sure you were," I mutter under my breath.

Our professor walks into the classroom five minutes late like always and he takes role before he goes over the criteria for our sales presentation. After that, he lets us get with our partner and work. Emmett asks if I'll give him ten-twenty minutes to do some more research and I nod. His phone vibrates and by the look on his face I'm pretty sure that he got a text from Rosalie. I don't have anything against Rose, I honestly like her, but I kind of want to punch her in her pretty face right now.

"Are we honestly just not going to talk about it?" I blurt out when he's done texting.

"I'm done with my research," Em replies, completely ignoring my question.

We're in a public place, so I can't yell at him and tell him how he's being such an immature asshole about this whole situation. Instead, I listen to him try to sell me a vacation to Jamaica and I give him some tips and pointers for his presentation. It's my turn then to attempt to sell him a BlackBerry. I purposely picked this topic because he might as well be married to his iPhone. He doesn't give me that much criticism because I'm pretty sure that he wasn't really paying attention.

Emmett grabs his things. "I'll catch you later."

"You're leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean we're done practicing, so there's no point in me staying," He responds.

He walks off and leaves without another word. I have another class after this so I gather my things and head to the second floor for my advertising class. I look at my watch and I'm about fifteen minutes early, but the classroom is open so I go in. Alice and Victoria enter the room a few minutes later and they smile as they sit across from me. I smile back at them, but I know that it doesn't reach my eyes. Victoria occupies the seat next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Is he still acting like a dick?" Vikki asks.

I look at Alice. "You told her!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hide things from her," Ali apologizes.

"He's avoiding me," I answer.

"I will stick these stilettos up his ass if you'd like," Victoria offers.

"That's a really tempting offer, but I'm just going to give him a little more time," I tell her.

"My offer doesn't have an expiration date, you can redeem it at any time," Vikki states.

I laugh. "Thanks."

Thankfully the professor lectures the whole time and it makes the class fly by. I'm pretty tired and I just want to go home and take a nap. I agree to have dinner with Alice and Victoria later tonight and then I head home. My leg hurts a little bit because it was a long walk from the parking lot to campus, so I make a sandwich when I get home so I can take a pain pill. I strip out of my clothes so that I'm only in my boxers and then I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon and I haven't seen or heard from Emmett since Tuesday because he skipped class on Wednesday and Thursday. I'm passed being frustrated with him right now; I'm downright pissed the fuck off. The tiny bit of patience that I had is absolutely gone now. I'm reading at the kitchen table because I'm tired of looking at my room. I hear him putting his key in the lock and I tell myself that I'm not going to scream at him, I'm going to keep my composure and handle things like the mature nineteen year old that I am.<p>

"I'm amazed that your key still works," I joke sarcastically.

"Don't get too excited, I'm just coming to get some clothes for the weekend," Emmett replies as he walks to his room.

"So are you just not going to talk to me ever again and move in with Rosalie?" I ask as I follow him.

He shrugs. "I don't know, maybe."

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" I wonder.

"Talk about what?" Em retorts nonchalantly as he starts putting clothes in his duffle bag.

"Stop playing dumb, you know damn well what I'm talking about," I say in a raised voice.

"No, I don't," He denies.

"Really? So you don't remember fucking me? Because I have a very vivid memory of it," I state heatedly.

"Shut the hell up, James!" Emmett retorts.

"I remember how good you made me feel. I can still practically feel your thick cock thrusting inside of me. It was amazing, you're a natural," I recall distinctly.

"Look, I'm not a fucking fag, ok!" Em yells.

"I didn't call you one, I just—"

He cuts me off. "I like girls, James. So just let go of your little fantasy of us being together. It's not going to happen because I'm not gay."

"I heard you say that you loved me," I remind him.

"You're delusional," Emmett accuses.

"Well at least I'm not a coward," I counter.

"I'm trying really hard to resist punching you in your fucking mouth," He declares.

"I remember kissing you and how you got _so_ hard for me as I sucked your dick. I almost made you cum in my mouth, but I wanted you to cum inside me instead. And boy did you cum such a huge load for me," I taunt, purposely goading him.

"S-Stop," Em begs as he bites his lip.

"Remember how tight I was? How you made me moan your name?" I continue in a gravelly tone.

Emmett drops his duffle bag and pins me against the wall. "You want me to fuck you right here, right now? Is that what you want, James?"

"Yes! I want you to rip my clothes off and fuck me so hard that I don't remember my name, but because you've acted like a royal jackass this week, I'm not going to let you," I tell him.

"What do you want from me?" He asks.

I kiss him on the cheek. "Don't stay with Rosalie this weekend and come talk to me when you're ready. You'll say anything right now because you're horny. Take a day or two to really think things over."

Emmett has a stunned expression on his face and it's pretty cute. He places one of his hands under my chin and tilts my head so that my lips are grazing his. His heart is beating so fast that I can feel it through his t-shirt. He leans in uncertainly and captures my mouth in a fierce kiss. I pull away breathlessly and I slip out of his grip. I shoot him a small grin before I open his door and walk out of his room. I can't help smiling as I make my way to my own room because I'm so close to getting the one thing that I truly desire.

* * *

><p>Emmett's POV<p>

"_You're really beautiful," James admires as he lays his head on my chest._

"_Um…thanks," I reply as a blush covers my cheeks._

"_You are the absolute worst at taking a compliment," He points out._

"_It's different when you compliment me," I express. _

"_How so?" He asks._

"_You look at me like I'm the most important person in the world and when you talk to me, it's like nothing else matters," I attempt to explain._

"_That's because you __**are **__the most important person in my world, Em," James tells me in an affectionate tone._

"_That's exactly the reason why I blush, no one says things like you do," I say._

"_I love you, I just want to make sure you know it, all of the time," He adds._

_I wrap my arms around him. "I love you too, James." _

I wake up sweating and extremely uncomfortable, it's not every day I have dreams that resemble Stephenie Meyer novels. My head hurts a little bit from all of the confusing, puzzling thoughts swirling around my head and I take a few deep breaths. This isn't the first dream that I've had about James, but definitely the sappiest one. I'm not fucking gay and I'm still attracted to girls so I have more questions than I have answers. I'm afraid of what I'll dream about if I go back to sleep so I decide to take a shower.

It's 10:45 by the time that I'm done showering and after I've brushed my teeth. I smell bacon and suddenly my stomach growls. I put on a nondescript old t-shirt that I got in high school and a pair of pajama pants. I open my door and I see James cooking shirtless in the kitchen. He's frying bacon in a pan and cooking pancakes on the griddle. He's loudly humming a song that I regrettably know as "Pokerface" by Lady GaGa. He immediately stops and flushes when he notices my presence.

"Aren't you scared that you're going to burn your nipple or something?" I joke.

He laughs. "No, see when you _actually _know how to cook, you don't tend to get burned."

"You're not going to eat six pancakes, right? You made enough for me?" I ask him.

"Don't I cook breakfast every Saturday morning?" James counters as he removes the bacon from the pan.

"Yeah, but I thought maybe things were different now," I admit.

"No, everything remains the same," He answers simply.

Right as I'm walking to the refrigerator for some apple juice, James drops the spatula and he bends over right in front of me. I want to look away, but my eyes are glued to his ass. I adjust myself in my pants before I turn around and grab the apple juice. I try not to let my mind wander too much because I really don't want to explain why I have an erection right now. I pour him a glass of juice too and he thanks me when I hand it to him. The eggs are just about done so I grab two plates too. We sit down at the table and eat in a comfortable, easy silence.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out.

James awkwardly scratches his neck. "Do you want to do this now?"

I sigh. "I know that I was a dick last week and I know that I hurt you. I was childish for rubbing Rosalie in your face and I was immature for running instead of just talking to you. You have no idea how fucking hard it is for me to say this to you right now. I'm not gay, I am very much attracted to girls and I had no trouble getting it up for Rose. That's why I'm so damn confused. If I'm attracted to girls, why do I have feelings for you? I didn't realize how I felt until after the accident and I thought that I could possibly lose you.

I waited with your mom for hours at the hospital, anxiously waiting for you to wake up. I tried convincing myself that it was a slip of the tongue when I told you that I loved you, but we both know that's not the truth. I don't know why and I don't even know _how _it happened, but somewhere along the line, I fell for you, James. I'm fucking Emmett McCarty; former football player, womanizer. I'm not defending my actions, but can you understand why maybe I was scared shitless after I slept with you? Why I wanted to act like it never happened?"

When I'm done with my extra long spiel, he gets up from his side of the table and he straddles my chair. James wraps his arms around my neck and just stares into my eyes for a few seconds. I place my arms on his lower back and lean in for a kiss. I curse when I feel one of his hands travel under my shirt as he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I raise my arms so he can rid me of my shirt. We're now chest to chest and I love the skin on skin contact. James lets out a noise of surprise when I pick him up. I knock our plates off of the table and I lay James down on the middle of it.

"You're gonna fuck me right on our kitchen table?" He asks with a lick of his lips.

"I will in a second. I'll be right back," I tell him.

James pouts. "What? Where are you going?"

"Give me five minutes," I say.

"Fine, I'll start without you then," He replies.

James pulls his pants down and doesn't waste any time; he immediately wraps his hand around his cock. My eyes are glued to the fluid motions of his wrist and I have to force myself look away. I jog to his room and I quickly open the top drawer of his nightstand and I grab a condom and the bottle of lube. I hurry back to James and he's still touching himself as I enter the kitchen. I get off my pants quickly and they join the pile of the rest of our discarded clothing. I climb on the table and I start lacing kisses down his body.

"I can't take the teasing, just prep me and then fuck me," James impatiently demands.

I squeeze an ample amount of lube on to one of my fingers and I'm still in awe at how impossibly tight he is. I slowly move in and out and I add a second finger shortly after. He grabs my arm to stop my movements and he tells me that he's ready. He opens the condom with his teeth and he stokes my cock a few times before putting it on me. James leans in to kiss me passionately and he catches me by surprise when he pushes me on my back.

"I'm going to give you the ride of your life," He promises.

I smirk. "I'm counting on it."

James slowly sinks down on my dick and he stops for a few seconds once he's completely seated. He places his hand on my shoulders for leverage as he begins to rock back and forth. I place my hands on his hips and I lay back and enjoy the view from my angle. He moans loudly and shivers when I wrap one of my hands around his cock. I experimentally tease the underside to see if he's as sensitive there as I am and I grin when he curses. He starts to move faster and I groan when he squeezes my dick tighter.

"I-I'm not going to last long," I announce between grunts.

"Shit, me either," James replies breathily.

My nails are so deeply embedded into James' hip that I'm pretty sure he's going to be bruised later. He's riding me so hard and he knows how to drive me wild with the clenching and unclenching of his muscles. I'm dizzy with pleasure and I can tell by James' facial expressions and moans that he is too. I tighten my fist around his pre-cum slick cock and we both let out sounds of ecstasy after an especially sharp thrust. His clear blue eyes are gazing right into mine and it's extremely intense.

"I love you," He admits effortlessly.

"I love you too," I tell him firmly.

He leans down so that his head is by my ear and I quickly blow my load as he whispers how incredible that I make him feel. I somehow manage to continue stroking his cock throughout my orgasm and he cums powerfully after a few flicks of my wrist. He collapses on top of me and before we get a chance to react, the table top gives way and crashes down on the floor. James looks into my eyes and we start laughing hysterically.

"We should really move next year because our apartment really is a piece of shit," James comments.

"Duly noted," I say with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

Sex on a table is extremely fun, but definitely not good for my back. I get up from the broken table and pull Emmett up with me. We head to my bathroom first so that we can wash up quickly and then we get into my bed. I give him one of my pillows and then I turn so that we're facing each other. One of my hands rests on Emmett's chest and the other caresses his cheek. I'm scared that if I let go of him, he won't be here when I wake up.

"You're not going to freak out about this again, are you?" I check.

"No, I won't make that mistake again," Emmett promises.

I smile. "It feels so good to hear you say that."

I turn around so that my back is now to him and I sigh in contentment when he wraps his arms around me firmly. I believe that he's not going to run away like he did before, but my doubts aren't completely gone. There's still a small part of me that thinks that Emmett isn't ready to accept the fact that he loves me. I'm trying not to dwell on those thoughts though. My eyes start to close so I relax my mind and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of Emmett's muffled laughter. It only takes me a few seconds to realize that he watching one of my Dane Cook DVDs. He smiles when he notices that I'm awake and he gives me a sweet kiss on my forehead. I slip out of the bed so I can take a quick trip to the bathroom and then I return by his side. I decide to lay across his lap and it feels really natural. He runs his fingers through my hair idly and I'm pretty sure that I can get used to this.

"You stayed," I remark.

"I stayed," Em replies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kind of modeled Alice and Victoria after Lindsay and Melanie from Queer as Folk.**

**I love happy endings just as much as the next person, but I love drama even more.**

**So this is the end for now, I'm working on a sequel and I'm not sure when it will be completed.**

**I decided to be nice and give this a definite ending since it may be a few months before the sequel will be posted.**

**I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts; seriously, you guys are unbelievably amazing to me!**


End file.
